


Giving my dreams to you

by BeautifulButterfly13



Series: prompts [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulButterfly13/pseuds/BeautifulButterfly13
Summary: His alarm clock went off and Yugyeom groaned, wondering, in his sleepy state, just why he had decided to set it at such a time. Then he actually became conscious of the world and remembered.





	Giving my dreams to you

_Riiiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiing._

His alarm clock went off and Yugyeom groaned, wondering, in his sleepy state, just why he had decided to set it at such a time (basically the crack of dawn) when his classes didn't start till afternoon. Then he actually became conscious of the world and remembered.

_Oh, right,_ he thought and after hitting the snooze button he sluggishly got out of the comfort of his bed, eyes still closed.

He wandered through his apartment like that, avoiding the stuff cluttered on his floor, having already memorized the maze that it created, and reached the bathroom.

Splashing water on his face to wake up entirely, he gasped at the icy feeling, his eyes flying open immediately. He looked at himself in the mirror and went to get ready for the day.

He brushed his teeth, took a shower and dressed in comfy clothes, styled his hair a bit and, when he finally thought he looked _fine_ (like an actual living being and not a walking zombie), grabbed the watering can sitting in a corner of his room, filled it up and moved toward his window. Taking a deep, steading breath, he pulled the curtain aside and opened it.

The sight that greeted him made, once again, the sacrifice of his sleeping hours feel worthy.

He started watering the potted flowers on his windowsill, paying attention to be doing a right work of it while at the same time keeping a close eye on the open window of the apartment in front of his from the building across the alley. Waiting for the moment the man inside, busy in his kitchen, would raise his gaze, notice him and wave a hand while smiling sweetly at him. And Yugyeom, perking up, would wave back, smile wide and eyes shining.

Because just being able to see him in the mornings before the other left for his work, exchanging silent glances as the older man ate his breakfast (seat facing him, like they were sharing the table), while Yugyeom watered his plants, was enough to make his whole day.

They usually didn't get to meet at any other time of the day, unless Yugyeom got home early and the man was still up, fixing himself a dinner instead, so Yugyeom did his best to try and catch him before he left, using his act of tending to his flowers as a pretense.

When the man finished, cleaned his dishes and put them away, he bid good-bye to Yugyeom. And Yugyeom was sad to watch him close the window and go, but he smiled anyway, already anticipating tomorrow.

*

_Riiiiing_.

He slapped a hand over the alarm, enjoying his last moments of snuggling in bed before getting up to start the day.

Finishing his routine Yugyeom approached his window, opened it and—

_He's not there..._

Before the disappointment could really settle inside of him he heard someone knocking at the door, so, putting the watering can down, he went to answer.

What he found made him freeze on the spot.

"Hi."

The man he was used to watch from a few meters away stood at his doorstep, looking even more stunning up close. And also rather... _nervous_?

"I hope I'm not bothering you," he continued when Yugyeom didn't say anything in return (having been left speechless), lowering his gaze and shifting his stance. "I had the day off an was wondering— if you're not too busy, of course," he made a pause and inhaled deeply, "If you'd like to have breakfast with me," he met his eyes again and Yugyeom felt his heart do a somersault, his face heating up.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'd like that."

"Great," the older let out in an exhale, as if he had been holding his breath, his face braking into a broad smile, seeming very enthused. "I'm Jinyoung," he introduced himself, offering a hand for him to take.

Their shared contact provoked a tingly sensation in his skin and his breath shuddered as he told him his own name, "Yugyeom."

The expression on the other's face softened, his grip warm and gentle. "Nice to finally meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: alarm clock, watering can


End file.
